Kaito Cemburu!
by Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano
Summary: Aoko, Shinichi dan Kaito adalah sahabat masa kecil. Padahal Kai selalu merhatiin Aoko, tapi Aoko cuman mau ngeliat kearah Shin-kun aja. 10 tahun lalu, Aoko suka sama Shinichi, tapi kalo sekarang? Awaass, kaito cemburu tuh! For Kaito's Birthday! KaiAoko, ShinRan! NO HUMOUR!


Tittle : Kaito Cemburu!

Disclaimer :

Hi : *ngasih hadiah* Nih, buat sensei! :D

Aoyama-sensei : Loh? Buat apa?

Hi : Kan hari ini Aoyama-sensei ulang tahun? Gimana sih, masa gak inget!

Aoyama-sensei : Oooh, iya saya lupa! Makasih ya, author gila! *seneng

Hi : Twitch. –inner : ngga usah bilang gila juga kale!-

Kaito : Kok gue ngga dikasiiihhh? *pouted

Hi : Kado buat kamu mah, fic ini nih... *nunjuk-nunjuk yang dibawah*

Shinichi : Liat hadiahnya bentar deh, sensei... *curiga

Hi : -inner : waduh, gaswat!-

All : #mengheningkan cipta

Aoyama-sensei : APA-APAAN KAMU? MASA ISINYA CUMA KERTAS BERTULISKAN "PINJEM CHARACTERNYA BENTAR YA?" SIH!

KaiShin : Author... kau ini cari gara-gara aja sama owner kita... -_- ;

Hi : Kan cuman pinjem, masa ngga boleehh? Ya? Ya? Nanti cepet tua loh!

Aoyama-sensei : ...

KaiShin : *pelan* Kan ultah itu emang nambah umur, dan pastinya nambah tua... gimana sih?

Note : Hiyaaa~ Adakah orang di fandom DC? Whoaah, pasti ada dong? Kan sekarang tanggal 21! Ehehehe, masa tadi pagi Hi-chan baru inget kalo hari ini Kai-kun ultah cobaaa? Parah banget kan? #curcol Oh, dan inget ini! Disini itu Aoko, Kaito, sama Shinichi masih kecil. Mereka umurnya sekitar 6 atau 7 taun lah... Wokeh, ngga usah bebacotan lagee! Silakan nikmati ficnyaaa...

Oh dan... ada yang tau hubungan ObitoRinKakashi di fandom Naruto ngga? Nah, disini tuh KaitoAokoShinichi juga punya hubungan kayak gitu! Kaito suka sama Aoko tapi Aoko-nya ngga nyadar, Aoko sukanya sama Shinichi, tapi Shin-kun ngga suka siapa-siapa... sukanya ama Ran! Gitu dehhh...

Warning : ABAL, Chibi!KaitoAokoShinichi, OOC, gila-ness, gaje-ness, bahasa ngga elit, paragraf ancur, NON SHO-AI, ada elo-gue, kemungkinan besar plot aneh, banyak berserakan typos, meski mudah-mudahan sih enggakkk... banyak dah, reader liat aja sendiri yak... Pokonya yang jelas...

"Tanjoubi Omodetou, Kaito-kun! Tanjoubi Omodetou, Kaitou Kid! Dan Tanjoubi Omodetou, Aoyama-sensei!"

.

~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~

.

_Kaito's POV_

"Ittekimasu!" teriakku sambil lari, keluar dari rumah.

Aku cepet-cepet make sepatu, tapi sayangnya sebelom kedua sepatu itu kepasang aku udah jatoh duluan. Ukkhh, hari yang sial! Tou-san dan Kaa-san cuma tersenyum pas ngeliat aku duduk sambil masang ulang sepatu yang pasalnya bakalan bikin aku telat ini. Uwaaahh, ngga mau! Hari ini ngga boleh telat! Bisa-bisa Aoko marah niihhh... Aku langsung ngacir, kabur begitu sepatuku udah kepasang. Meski belom rapih.

Pas ngeliat kedua sobatku ada di gerbang, aku langsung meringis. Waduuhh, bakal disembur sama dua naga neehh! Dan bener aja, begitu aku sampe, kupingku langsung pengang ngedenger dua toa berjalan itu. Mampus aja neh, conge sesaat dah kupingku!

"BAKAITO! Kenapa lama banget siiihhh? Aku udah sampe lumutan disini tau!" sembur si cewe berambut item cokelat-cokelat dikit sebahu yang ngga ada rapih-rapihnya itu. Mata biru hazelnya keliatan pengen ngebakar aku pake api warna biru.

"BAROU! Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu, hah? Rambutmu ngga disisir ya? Bajunya acak-acakan nih! Dan... sepatumu kenapa ngga ditaliin, begooo? Jatoh aja, baru tau rasa!" sobat cowokku yang bisa dibilang kembaranku itu ngomel-ngomel kagak karuan.

Aku cuman garuk-garuk kepalaku ala monkey sambil nyengir kuda. Abiis, kan tadi pagi alarmku macet –ralat, lupa di setting- lagi... Jadi dah aku hampir telat! Senyum gede bin bodoh yang keplester dimukaku jadi makin lebar pas ngeliat duo toa ini. Yang cewe itu namanya Aoko, tapi aku sih biasanya manggil dia Ahouko. Terus, yang mirip sama aku itu... ngga usah dikasih tau juga pasti tau lah yaa? Si perfectionis, cowo kelewat rapih sampe liat rambutku yang susah diatur aja dia kesel banget-bangetan, Shinichi. Di mata biru sapphirenya, ngga boleh ada setitik kesalahan! Liat aja noh bajunya, rambutnya, penampilannya! Kebalikan aku be-ge-te! Alhasil? Aku cuman nyengir pas dimarahin Shin-kun.

Hey, hey! Kalian tau ngga? Tou-sannya Shin-kun sama Kaa-sannya Aoko kan kakak-adek! Jadi mereka itu sodara loohh... Yaahh, meski sodara tapi beda banget! Ahouko itu mirip aku, suka main atau kejar-kejaran. Lah kalo Shin-kun? Dia itu lebih suka baca buku daripada maen! Ngga seruuuu~ Hmm, tapi aku juga suka lupa waktu sih kalo udah nonton Lupin... Ehehehe..

"Alelee~ Kangen sama aku yaa? Ahouko ternyata kangen sama aku loohhh! Ehehehe... Shin-kun juga tuh! Perhatian bangeettt~" ujarku sambil senyum jail. Aku ngangkat kedua tanganku, terus naroh dua-duanya di masing-masing pipi chubby-ku ini sambil senyum manis. –author+reader : ka, kawaaiiii~ 3- Ahouko yang ngeliat aku malah ngerengut kesel, mukanya jadi mirip kucing kalo lagi marah. Kalo Shin-kun maah, cuman muter matanya terus ngejewer aku. "A, adududuuuhhh! Ittaai... jangan kenceng-kenceng napa, Shiinnnn~" gerutuku sambil pasang muka bimoli. Shinichi nge-deathglare aku, bikin merinding.

Aoko yang ngeliat itu langsung turun tangga (?) dan nyetop mobil (?). "Jangan gitu! Kalian kan temen, ayo baikan! Shinichi-kun, tangannya siniin... BaKaito, kamu juga minta maap!" ujarnya sambil narik-narik tangan Shin, terus narik tanganku juga.

"... Gomennasai, Shin-kun... meski bukan aku yang salah..." gumamku, ngga ikhlas.

"Siapa juga yang mau maafin!" bales Shinichi ketus, nadanya dingin banget serasa aku abis masuk freezer. Aku langsung ngerutin alis, tanda ngga suka sama sikapnya. "Dan Aoko-chan... mau sampe kapan tanganku dipegang terus, hah?" lanjutnya galak, bikin Aoko ngelepasin tangannya sambil salting, mukanya mueeerraahhh buangggettzzz! –reader : lebay...- Aku ngeliatin mereka sambil monyongin bibir, kesel.

Karena kasian ngeliat sobat cewekku digituin, aku langsung nyamber tangan Aoko. "Yaudah sih, kalo ngga mau maafin... emang kupikirin? Jangan gitu ke Ahouko dong! Shin-kun jahat! Weeekkk..." ucapku sambil melet-melet lidah, terus langsung kabur ke kelas. Kita berdua ninggalin Shinichi. Sebenernya ngga enak juga, soalnya dia udah nungguin aku tapi malahan kutinggal... tapi masa dia kasar gitu ke Aoko? Kata Tou-san, cowo itu harus gentleman! Ngga boleh ngomong kasar sama cewe!

"Kaito..." panggil cewe berambut mop yang jalan di belakangku itu. Aku nengok, naikin alis seakan nanya 'kenapa?'. "... kok tadi gitu banget sih ke Shinichi-kun?" tanyanya sambil ngerutin dahi, keliatan ngga seneng. Aku ngeratin genggaman tanganku di pergelangan tangan Aoko yang kecil. Aku buang muka, terus jalan lebih cepet.

'Emang kenapa? Emang cuman Shin-kun yang pengen diperhatiin kamu? Kenapa kamu ngga pernah 'ngeliat' aku sih, Ahouko? Kenapa?' pikirku sambil masang Poker Face, bikin aura-aura item buat nyingkir dan berganti ke ceria mode : on. Begitu sampe di kelas, aku langsung nyengir lebar-lebar, unjuk gigi. "Ohayou, minnaaa~ Ada yang kangen padakuuu?" tanyaku seceria mungkin, jingkrak-jingkrak gaje di depan kelas.

.

~~~ 10 tahun kemudian ~~~

.

_Thursday, June 21th 2012_

_At Teitan High School, break time_

_Still Kaito's POV_

"Aaaahoukoooo~ Gue laper bangeettt! Makan dulu yaaa? Pliiisss?" bujukku sambil narik-narik lengan baju cewe itu. Yang kutarik langsung marah. "Makanya jangan nge-skip sarapan dong! Gini kan jadinya? Gue mau ke perpus nemuin Shinichi-kun dulu nih, nganterin bento... Elo ke kantin duluan aja oke? Jaa nee!" serunya, malah ninggalin aku. Aku yang kesel cuman bisa diem, mulai masang Poker Face. Sedetik kemudian, aku udah senyam-senyum enjel (baca : engga jelas) lagi, ngga meduliin moodku yang ancur berantakan.

'Shinichi-kun ini, Shinichi-kun itu... Dia lagi, dia lagi! Gue yang ngga sarapan malah diomelin, Shin-kun yang sukanya baca di perpus aja dibikinin bento! Ngeselin banget sih! Kenapa yang ada dipikiran Ahouko cuman Shin-kun sih? Mereka kan cuman sodara, bahkan bukan kakak-adek... masa pake acara bawain bento segala? Padahal kan... gue juga sahabatnya...' batinku murung, tapi mukaku cerah banget persis matahari pagi. Orang yang liat aje pada senyum ngeliat senyum gue ini gitu loh! Kaito gituuu...

Ngga kerasa, kakiku malah jalan ke atap gedung sekolah, bukannya ke kantin. Maleeeess, ngga laper udah! Capek ngedengerin Aoko ngomongin Shinichi mulu! Huuuhhh, bikin orang nyesek aja seh elo ini, dasar Ahouko...

CKLEK

Diem

Diem

Diem

Diem

"Kok elo disini sih? Biasanya di perpus kan?" tanyaku langsung begitu ngeliat sobat cowokku yang sukses bikin hariku jadi ngga secerah biasanya. Aku cuman ngeliatin cowo itu heran. Yang kuliatin bahkan engga nengok atau apa, cuman diem sambil ngeliatin awan. "Awas loh, Shin... Jatoh aja lu, baru tau rasa!" seruku, ngingetin. Ya iyalah, siapa juga yang ngga takut kalo ngeliat sahabatnya duduk di atas tembok? Secara ini bangunan tingkat 3 wooyyy! Mau bunuh diri apa, pake duduk disitu segala?

Si empunya cuman diem, terus ngebuka mulut. "Kayaknya... dulu gue juga pernah bilang mirip-mirip gitu ke elo deh, Kai..." gumamnya pake nada datar banget, hampir ngga kedengeran. Aku muter otak, nginget-inget.

"_BAROU! Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu, hah? Rambutmu ngga disisir ya? Bajunya acak-acakan nih! Dan... sepatumu kenapa ngga ditaliin, begooo? Jatoh aja, baru tau rasa!"_

"Ahh, yang itu? Udah lama banget noh... Kok elo masih inget aja?" jawabku santai, tapi sebenernya makin kesel begitu inget kejadian 10 taun lalu itu. Si Shinichi balik badan, terus lompat ke sebelahku. "Elo sama aja ya? Masih aja ngga rapih..." komentarnya begitu nge-scan tubuhku dari atas sampe bawah, bikin risih. Aku cuman nyengir, terus duduk di lante. Aku nepok-nepok lante di sebelahku, nyuruh dia ikutan duduk. Yaah, meski aku kesel sama Shin-kun... tapi dia itu nyenengin buat diajak ngomong...

Shinichi nolak duduk, dia berdiri sambil ngeliatin aku pake mata elangnya. Dia diem, aku diem, ngga ada yang buka suara.

"Elo itu... mau sampe kapan bohong sama gue dan Aoko-chan sih?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, bikin aku kaget. Hah? Bohong apa? Aku ngga pernah bohong! "Ahahaha... Maksud lo apaan sih, Shin? Gue ngga ngerti!" sahutku sambil ketawa, megangin perut. Cowo di depanku ini ngga ikut ketawa, malah keliatan makin serius. "Mau sampe kapan elo senyum palsu gitu? Lo kira gue ngga nyadar, Kai?" serunya lagi sambil senyum, ngeremehin aku. Aku yang ngerasa diremehin langsung mesem-mesem dalem hati, tapi luarnya mah tetep senyum...

Aku berdiri lagi, ngesejajarin Shin. "Gue tau kok lo bakal jadi orang pertama yang nyadar... Secara elo tuh detektif, penyelamat kepolisian Jepang, si Modern Holmes..." balesku, enteng. Si perfectionis cuman diem, masang muka dinginnya lagi. Tapi dari tatapannya, dia seakan bilang 'iyalah-gue-tau'. Sengak banget kan? Nyebelin!

"Kapan lo mau bilang ke Aoko-chan soal... perasan elo?" tanyanya lagi, masih pake muka plus nada datar.

"... Elo nyadar kan kalo dia suka sama elo dan bukan gue?" aku nanya balik, masih make Poker face-ku.

"Terus kenapa? Dia suka sama gue bukan berarti gue suka sama dia juga kan?" Shin-kun ngikut nanya lagi, bikin aku keabisan kata-kata. Dia cuman ngeliatin aku sambil nyilangin tangan. "Elo ternyata pengecut juga ya?" ujarnya lagi, bikin aku nambah emosi. Karena udah bener-bener kesel, aku ngedeketin dia dan natap mata birunya. Biru sapphire-nya dan lavender-ku ketemu, saling tukeran deathglare. Kita berdua ngga ngomong apa-apa, tapi aku bisa tau kalo dia tuh lagi manas-manasin aku.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

BUAGH!

Dia mukul aku di rahang, aku mukul dia di perut. Detiknya sama, kita nyerang barengan. Cih, lumayan juga tuh pukulannya... Aku cuman senyum-senyum sambil ngeliatin dia santai. Yang kuliatin bales nge-deathglare dengan sikap tenang. Ya... pertarungan tanpa suara... lucu? Ahaha...

Aku nendang, dia ngehindar. Dia mukul, aku tangkis. Ngga serius kok, tapi cukup buat ngebikin kita berdua ngerasa sakit. Serangannya tentu aja ngga ada yang kena organ vital kayak dada atau kepala. Dan kita berdua bisa ngehindar dengan kecepetan yang sama. Huh, kayaknya bukan muka doang yang mirip, tapi soal ginian juga mirip ya? Ahaha... Ngga tau sial atau apa, akulah kalah kali ini. Tangan tuh cowo udah ada di leherku, sementara tinjuku sukses di tahan pake tangan kirinya, dan tangan kananku sibuk ngebikin defense pas tadi dia hampir nendang bahuku. Cih, kalah dah...

"... Oke, gue ngaku kalah... Terus sekarang mau lo apa?" tanyaku sambil ngelus-elus leherku yang merah kena serangannya tadi. Gila, kalo dia pake piso atau pedang, bisa putus nih leher euy! Untung kita cuman make tangan...

Shin-kun cuman diem, terus ngehela napas panjang. "Jangan bohong ke gue lagi, Kai..." ujarnya, ngebikin aku beku di tempat. "Gue ngga tau gue salah apa, tapi... yang jelas gue minta maaf, gomen ne... Kayak yang pernah Aoko-chan bilang, kita itu temen kan? Gue ngga mau perang dingin sama elo lagi! Udah, gue capek liat senyum elo itu... Ngga usah pake Poker Face lo, karena elo ngga butuh itu di depan gue sama Aoko-chan, ngerti?" jelasnya panjang, bikin aku jawsdrop.

Aku melotot, ngga percaya. Shinichi? Si Shin-kun itu mau minta maaf? Mimpi apa gue semalem? "Sh, Shin... Elo... pasti ini gara-gara semalem gue mimpiin elo nari iwak peyek bareng Trio Macan deh! Pasti!" gumamku gaje, bikin Shinichi ngeluarin aura-aura kagak enak sambil melototin aku seakan ngomong 'apa-lo-bilang-?' Aku geleng-geleng sendiri, gila bin sarap. Shin yang kesel ngeliatin aku langsung mukul kepalaku tiga kali.

DUAK, DUAK, DUAK!

"BAROU! Elo mimpi apa, hah? MIMPI APA?" tanyanya sambil melotot ngga karuan. Aku langsung nadahin tangan di bawah mukanya terus bilang "Awas mata lo jatoh!" yang sukses ngebikin benjol gue nambah satu. Duh, apeeesssss... Sambil mijit-mijit keningnya, Shinichi ngegumam ngga jelas. "Kenapa temen gue kaya gini, Kami-sama? Kenapa juga gue bisa nganggep nih bocah sarap adek gue? Kasian banget Aoko-chan disukain sama orang macem dia ini..." ucapan itu ngebikin aku langsung mancak-mancak, kesel dibilang gitu.

Tapi diluar dugaan, Shin malah senyum seneng –ralat, lega-. "Tuh, elo bisa kok ngga pake Poker Face..." ujarnya sambil grasak-grusuk nyariin sesuatu di kantongnya. Begitu ketemu, dia nemplokin tuh benda di pipiku. Pas aku raba, ternyata itu tuh hansaplas toh... Dikira apaan!

"Udah sana, cepetan nyatain perasaan elo ke Aoko-chan!" usirnya, sambil senyam-senyum rada jail. Aku langsung nge-blushing begitu nama Ahouko disebut. Tapi karena pengen bales dendam , aku balik ngusir. "Elo juga pergi dong! Bukannya lo suka sama si Ran-chan dari kelas sebelah yak? Gue bener kan?" seruku sambil nyengir jail, nyenggol-nyenggol tuh cowo pake lenganku. Si empunya malah berubah jadi buah cherry, bikin aku kepengen ngakak liat ekspresinya. WAKAKAKAAAKK! Sobat gue lagi jatuh cintrong, euy!

Sambil ngakak dan ketawa-ketawa gaje, aku sama Shinichi balik ke kelas. Waktu istirahat udah abis, jadi kita berdua bakil.

.

~~~ Di kelas ~~~

.

"BAKAITOOO!" tereak suara yang udah ngga mungkin ngga asing di kupingku, ngebuat aku budeg seketika.

"IYA, NYANTAI AJA WOY!" tereakku balik di kuping si Ahouko itu. Yang kuteriakin langsung cemberut. "Elo kemana aja sih? Gue cariin dari tadi! Dan... KENAPA ELO SAMA SHINICHI-KUN BERANTAKAN BEGONOOOHHH?" tanyanya pas ngeliat aku sama Shin yang bajunya udah berantakan, histeris. Aku ngeliat Shin-kun, terus ngeliat ke bajuku, terus ke Shin-kun lagi...

"Pfftt, elo jadi keliatan mirip gue noh! Ahahahaayy, rambut lo acak-acakan!" ujarku sambil nunjuk-nunjuk idungnya, ngga sopan bener. "Diem, Kai! Aoko-chan, tadi kita cuman abis mangkal (?) di atep, jadi rambut gue berantakan deh... Kalo soal si Barou ini, dia tadi cari ribut jadi kena bogem..." jelas Shin, tanpa bilang kalo bogem yang dimaksud itu bogem dari dia sendiri. Aku cuman bisa cemberut ngeliat Shin laporan ke Aoko.

Si Ahouko langsung ngubek-ngubek tasnya, nyari sesuatu. "Kaito no Baka! Elo kan belom sarapan, kok malahan berantem segala sih? Untung ngga ada sensei yang tau!" bentaknya, ngingetin aku kalo aku tuh belom makan dari pagi. "Nih, buat elo! Cepetan makan, mumpung sensei belom dateng!" lanjutnya sambil ngasih kotak bento. Aku cuman bengong, cengo.

"... Buat gue? Bukan buat Shin-kun?" tanyaku, masih bingung. Cewe itu ngegeleng, tapi aku masih bisa ngeliat semburat pink tipis yang ada di pipinya. "Bento dari Ran-chan buat Shinichi-kun ada kok... Tapi gue bikin yang ini buat elo!" jelasnya, bikin aku bingung. Dari Ran-chan? Buat Shinichi? Jangan-jangan... Aku ngelirik ke samping, dan nemuin Shin-kun lagi blushing. Jadi Ran-chan cuman nitip ke Aoko? Uwaahh, gue ngerasa seneeennnggg banget! Tapi... "Kok tumben?" tanyaku lagi, bingung biasanya ngga dibikinin eh sekarang iya.

Shinichi yang ngedenger itu langsung ngejitak kepalaku, ngga nanggung-nanggung, sakit banget! "Kan hari ini ulang tahun elo, BaKaito!" serempak, Ahouko sama Shin-kun ngomong berbarengan. Aku diem, otakku masih loading. Oh iya ya? Kan hari ini aku ultah? Bego!

Pas udah inget, aku jadi senyam-senyum sendiri. 'Dibuatin bento sama Ahouko... hadiah ultah ya? Hehehe... senengnya...' pikirku sambil nyengir gaje. Cepet-cepet, aku ngacir keluar kelas. Ninggalin kedua sobat kecilku bingung, ngga ngerti.

"**Ehem, tes... tes... Satu, dua, tiga..."** ujarku sambil nyoba toa yang baru aja kucolong dari ruang guru. Aku udah ada di lapangan, ngebikin Ahouko sama Shin-kun melongo. Anak-anak satu Teitan High School ngeliat kearah jendela, terus pada ngeliatin aku. Para sensei ikutan bingung, sekaligus takut aku bakal ngelakuin sesuatu yang aneh.

"**Hello all! Kalian mungkin bingung kenapa gue ada disini, dan bukan di kelas kan? Ehehehe... Hari ini itu hari ultah gue loh!"** ujarku sambil nyengir, bikin anak-anak satu THS pada senyum sambil tereak "TANJOUBI OMODETOU, KAITO-KUN!". Aku cuman ngangguk sambil senyum-senyum. **"Dan hari ini gue dapet hadiah special, dari orang yang special juga!"** lanjutku, bikin Ahouko nge-blushing pas ngedengernya. Shin-kun yang udah tau aku pengen ngomong apa cuman ketawa kecil, ngeliatin ekspresi Aoko.

"**Dan disini, gue cuman pengen bilang..."** aku narik napas dalem-dalem, biar tenang. Oke, jangan grogi! Meski udah dag-dig-dug, jangan grogi oke, Kaito? Tenang... Tenang... Dan... Here. It. Go!

"**GUE SUKA SAMA ELO, NAKAMORI AOKO! DARI DULU, GUE UDAH SUKA SAMA ELO! ELO MAU KAGAK JADI CEWEK GUE?"** tereakku pake toa, kenceng bener. Semua guru-mudir di THS pada melongo, kagak percaya. Ahouko langsung meerah padam, kayak kebakar tuh mukanya. Bisa dipastiin, mukaku juga ngga kalah merahnya dari dia! Shinichi? Dia udah ngakak ngga karuan! Ampe guling-guling malahan! Awas aja, abis ini aku bakalan maksa dia buat nyatain perasaan ke Ran-chan!

Sekarang, aku lagi nunggu jawabannya. Aku ngeliatin Aoko, ngerasa ngeri tapi seneng. Akhirnya perasaan ini keluar juga! Fyuuuhhh... Tapi... diterima ngga nih? Aku sama semua anak THS ngeliatin Aoko, sukses ngebikin si empunya makin blushing. Terus dia lari ke mejanya, bikin aku melengos seketika. 'Yah... ditolak nih ceritanya?' pikirku, sedih.

Eeehh, tiba-tiba si Ahouko balik lagi ke jendela sambil megang kertas karton gede warna biru. Di kertas itu ada tulisan gede banget.

.

"IYA, GUE JUGA SUKA SAMA ELO! GUE MAU KOK JADI CEWE ELO, BAKAITO!"

.

"YEEEESSSS!" tereakku sambil joget-joget, jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan. Sedetik kemudian, aku udah nyampe di depan kelasku lagi. "Thanks banget, Ahouko! Gue sayang sama eloooo~" seruku sambil meluk Aoko, bikin dia makin blushing. Dia ngangguk, terus bilang "Gue juga... gue sayang sama elo..." di telinga gue, bisik-bisik. "Tapi..." lanjutnya, bikin aku bingung. "NEMBAKNYA NGGA USAH GITU JUGA KALIII! KAN SEMUANYA JADI TAUUUUUU! BAKAITOOOOOO!" tereaknya pake suara 1000 oktaf, gila kenceng bener!

Aku langsung lari begitu ngeliat Aoko ngeluarin senjata andelannya, mop a.k.a pel-pelan. Hikss, kok jadi gini siiihhh?

Shin-kun yang ngeliat itu cuman geleng-geleng kepala. "Bener-bener deh... Ngeyakinin Kaito buat nyatain perasaan susah banget, eh begitu udah jadian gue ngga dikasih peje? Jahat ni pasangan! Ckckckk, sobat plus adek-adek gue ini kok nyusahin banget ya?" gumamnya, kesel.

O.W.A.R.I

Author's Note :

Kaito : Kok gue kena bogemnya Shin-kun sih? Mana endingnya jelek gitu lagi! ABAL!

Shinichi : DISINI GUE OOC BE-GE-TE! Ngga terima gue, thor! Jadi emo, terus mukulin Kai, tapi sebenernya baik? GAJE!

Hi-chan : Udaahhh, kalian diem deh! Yang penting... Review ya, minna-samaaa~ Saran, kritik dan flame terbuka persis kayak lowongan kerja!

~~~ Omake ~~~

"Shin-kuunnn~" rengekku pas nyadar suatu hal.

"Apaan sih, Kai? Ngga liat gue lagi sibuk ngerjain tugas OSIS apa?" bentak si Shinichi, kesel diganggu.

"... Kok gue ngga dapet hadiah dari elo sih?" tanyaku langsung, to the point.

Shinichi ngehentiin kerjaannya, terus nunjuk mukaku. "Tuh apaan?" tanyanya balik.

"... Maksudnya hansaplas?" tanyaku, yang langsung di'iya'in.

Kesel, aku langsung tereak-tereak gaje. "MASA HADIAHNYA INI, SIIHHH?"

"Ya suka-suka gue dong..." sahutnya ngga peduli. Hiks, jahaaatttt...


End file.
